Eve's Solo Mission
by The Inamorata
Summary: Postmanga. Oneshot. Eve tries to catch a difficult bounty on her own, but things go terribly wrong. Very slight onesided Eve x Train.


**Author's Note:** My second ever Black Cat fic! It's another oneshot, but oneshots are fun! Hehe! Anyways, let me know what you like/didn't like so I know what you would like to see in later fics. Also, please leave a review, it means alot to me! Anyways... I'm pretty happy with how this one came out, but I want to write some better ones in the future.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Eve's Solo Mission  
By The Inamorata**

Eve sat on the porch swing, reading, as usual. A candle was lit beside her so she could read in the semi-darkness of the dawn, but the sun was now fully in the sky. She had been awake since the early hours of the morning, reading and watching the sunrise. Now she waited for the others to wake up.

Eve kept her head buried in the book, but when Sven silently came outside, she could feel his presence. "Good morning, Sven," she said, before he even knew she was there.

"Oh… ah… good morning, Eve," he replied, scratching his head and yawning tiredly.

"This is a nice base you bought, Sven. You can watch the sunrise clearly from this very porch," Eve told him, not looking up from her book. "It was beautiful."

He noticed the candle beside her. "How long have you been up reading?"

"A few hours, a little before the sun rose," she replied, turning a page nonchalantly, still not looking away from her book. "Where's Train?"

"He's inside, still sleeping, as usual," Sven said, slight bitterness in his voice.

"Does he still worry about… her?" Eve asked. This time, she closed the book, but didn't look at Sven.

"I'm not sure…" he replied quietly. "It's been over a year since the Creed incident… I think he's gotten a little better since then. But I'm sure he still thinks about her."

"He loved her, after all," Eve said in her usual calm, nonchalant voice. Sven was slightly taken aback by her abruptness to comprehend the feeling of 'love,' but nodded all the same.

"Sure seems that way. I'm sure he did… she definitely had an… impact, on his decision to leave Chronos." There was silence for a moment, then Sven shrugged. "That's all in the past now. Right now we should focus on our bounty."

Eve nodded and opened up her book again. _The bounty…_she thought, then pulled a folded piece of paper from her pocket. 'WANTED: JONNY-BOB DOE' was printed in big letters at the top, a reward of $10,000 printed below. This Jonny-Bob was no small fry.

Eve sighed. He would be a piece of cake for her. And this was her big chance to prove to Train that she was better, faster, and even more powerful than he was. She stood up and walked silently down the porch steps and into the front yard facing the small forest. She quickly transformed two wings onto her back, and then took off gently.

It was an amazing feeling, flying. The wind on her face, through her hair. It was such a unique feeling, one she had never felt anywhere else. The air was much cleaner while flying, free of smoke and dust and car exhaust. It was bliss.

Soon the small town was in view. She landed, still within the forest, to not attract notice. She slowly made her way into the town, and in five minutes she was in the town square, which was nearly empty. _Hmmm… If I were Jonny-Bob Doe, a mass murderer and rapist, where would I hide…?_

Eve suddenly felt a tug on her wrist, and looked up to see an old man with full beard and moustache gripping her arm tightly. "Stupid girl, what are you doing out here?" he asked in a hurried whisper. "It's dangerous for defenseless young'ns and women to be out in these dreadful times."

"Mister, I am not young nor defenseless," she said, pulling her wrist easily from his grasp. "Though I will not deny the fact I am a woman."

The man crossed his arms. "That's all swell, but whatcha gonna do if… he comes?"

"He?" Eve asked. _Oh goody, information._ "You mean Jonny-Bob Doe?"

"Shhh, that there's a cursed name in these parts!" the man whispered urgently, waving his arms in front of her in despair. "Rumor has it, you say his name _three times_ 'n he comes for yeh!"

Eve's eyes filled with curiosity and excitement. Maybe this would be easier than she expected. She closed her eyes, opening the rest of her senses to feel his presence if he arrived.

"Jonny-Bob Doe," she began.

"No! What the crap are you doing, little missy?!" The man exclaimed, becoming frantic.

"Jonny-Bob Doe," she continued.

"Oh shit, I'm outta here!" he cried, running down the street as fast as he could with his arms waving wildly in the air.

"Jonny-Bob Doe," she finished. Eve waited…

And waited…

And waited…

And waited…

And waited…

And waited…

And waited…

…

Her eyes shot open.

"Someone call?"

A threatening voice came from behind her, but Eve was ready. She quickly turned around to check if it was the right man. The man matched the profile; it was definitely Jonny-Bob Doe.

"Ohh, lookie, a cute little girl…" he said, a menacing smile across his face. He rubbed his hands together. "So cute a defenseless… I could have fun with you right here, and no one would give a fuss…"

His chuckle was sickening, but Eve knew he would not be able to lay a hand on her. A few slashes to the back, hell, maybe all she would have to do was show her power and he's be scared stiff. He was pretty big, but… Eve could get bigger. Her eyes narrowed.

"Oh? You're not a normal child, are you?"

"No," Eve replied coldly. "I can do… this!"

She lifted her arm, which had transformed into—

Eve's eyes widened in shock—why hadn't she transformed? This has never happened before—what went wrong?

"What's that, little girl? You can do what now?" Jonny-Bob threw his head back and laughed.

Eve tried to transform her hair into a hammer, but that also failed. She tried to transform a pair of wings, but again, unsuccessful.

"Having trouble?" Jonny-Bob asked, a gleam in his eyes that told Eve he knew what was going on. She was utterly powerless now, just like a normal, defenseless, little girl…

He began to move closer to her, so she shut her eyes, preparing for the worst. She had never been in this situation before, and had so rarely felt such… fear. She prepared for his large hands to grab her shoulders, but no such touch came. Instead, she heard gunshots.

"One."

Jonny-Bob's right arm exploded in blood.

"Two."

This time it was his left.

"Three."

This time, Jonny-Bob yowled in pain as the third bullet hit right him right in the crotch.

"Your molesting days are over, Jonny-Bob Doe."

Eve opened her eyes. Standing on the rooftop of City Hall was Train, Hades drawn and aimed straight at Jonny-Bob. His left hand rest in his pocket—a sign of an easy victory.

"Why you—!"

Two more shots were fired before Jonny-Bob could move an inch. One bullet for each leg. Jonny-Bob fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Eve couldn't help but think of all the terrible things that could have happened to her if Train hadn't shown up. She felt a blush rise on her cheeks as he jumped down from the roof to meet her. She brushed her cheeks with her fingers. What was this—a crush?

"Eve! Are you alright?" It wasn't train who shouted this; it was Sven. Eve turned to him and nodded.

"Yes. That man… something happened so I couldn't transform."

"Yeah, we were worried you went to find him, so we came as soon as we could," Train said, walking over to stand next to Sven. Hades had already been safely tucked away. "He uses some sort of nanomachine that blocks the use of nanomachines." He then turned to Sven and motioned towards Jonny-Bob, who was still laid writhing on the ground.

"Always sticking me to the work…" Sven muttered, but started dragging the moaning man away nevertheless.

Train sighed and rested his hands behind his head. "Knowing you, I don't expect a tha—"

"Thanks… for saving me," Eve muttered, cutting Train off and proving him completely wrong. He gave her a puzzled look.

"Oh…?" He then noticed the slight blush on her cheeks. "Oh."

Train giggled to himself. _Ha… who would've thought the child's first crush was me? All this time I thought it would be Sven… Yuck, I gag just thinking about that._

"Yeah, no problem," Train said, still giggling. The thought of someone having a crush on him was... amusing. But he couldn't blame her—he _was_ so sexy he sometimes wished he could date himself—but that was for another story entirely.

Eve shook her head. "Boys… It's like books say—you can never understand them."

Train broke out into full on laughing now, leaving Eve completely bewildered beside him.


End file.
